


Suck

by OnTheTurningAway



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Era, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indisputably loyal to one Pendragon, Merlin gets what he needs from the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Uther/Merlin smut (with side of implied Arthur/Merlin). Written for the prompt [Uther/Merlin, young](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/665487.html?thread=12588687#t12588687) at **marguerite_26** 's [One Word Prompt fest](http://marguerite-26.livejournal.com/665487.html). Thanks, as always, to my fabulous beta, **ArcadianMaggie**.

The boy is obviously filled with self-loathing, unable to resist his desire for a man he wants so badly to despise. Perhaps he is too naïve to know there is a distinct difference between lust and love, though the king finds that difficult to believe, considering the company Merlin keeps.

None of it matters much to Uther, not when Arthur's manservant is on his knees, long since stripped of his filthy clothing, mouthing hungrily at the king's heavy sac and rubbing his face against the coarse hair at base of his cock. The fading glow from the hearth illuminates the oft pale flesh of the boy's cheeks, glistening wet with saliva and ruddy with arousal. He pulls the wrinkly skin between his lips, tugging gently, sucking the king's bollocks into his mouth, then bending further and craning his neck in an effort to reach the soft skin just behind with his tongue. He is so young, delightfully overeager and desperate to please. While it is not the first time Uther has had Merlin like this, the king is surprised to feel the stirrings of release already building low in his gut.

"Enough," Uther grunts.

He yanks the boy by the hair, pulling him upright on his knees, then squeezes his jaw and cheeks in a gloved hand. Uther takes a moment to calm himself and scrutinize this wisp of a boy. He is panting, mouth shiny and swollen and as red as the wicked tongue that lies within. The flush that started high on his cheeks has traveled up to the tips of his ears and down past his sharp collarbones to the stiff points of his pebbled nipples. Uther reaches down to caress and pinch one, smiling when the boy's eyelids flutter shut.

"Keep your eyes on me," Uther demands. He drags a gloved finger across Merlin's chest and pinches the other nipple, twisting and pulling it between his fingertips to regain his full attention. Merlin's eyes fly open, wetness leaking from the corners and clinging to his dark lashes.

"Yes, sire," he gasps. His back bows and Uther wonders if he’s aware of it, or if it’s just his body’s instinctive plea for more contact.

Uther wraps a leather-clad hand around his hardness. It is too dry, but the discomfort is negligible when he thinks of the hot, wet relief he'll soon find in Merlin's mouth. He strokes himself slowly, thumbing and squeezing his foreskin around the head until sticky fluid burbles from the tip. When the first string drips toward the floor, threatening to break and lie wasted on the cold stone, Merlin whimpers.

Uther smiles, catches it on the tip of his glove and brings it to Merlin's mouth, smearing it across his lip before slipping two fingers inside. Merlin holds his eye, lets the sticky leather rest against his tongue but does not move. His acquiescence is a pleasant surprise, though Uther would have been equally pleased if he'd put up a bit of a fight. He fondly remembers one time in particular when Merlin's petulance prompted him to warm the boy's backside with a gloved hand.

"Good. You're learning," Uther says, tightening his grip on the boy's hair and pushing his fingers in deeper. "Suck."

Merlin moans and does so at once. His tongue twists and slips around and between them, trying to suck them in further, eyes communicating his desperation for more. Merlin's own cock is painfully hard and throbbing with need, and when his hips jut forward, trying to find relief against the king's leg, Uther pulls his fingers from Merlin's mouth and replaces them with his heavy cock. He drags his spit soaked glove across Merlin's cheek, then down to grasp the boy by the back of his neck.

Merlin shudders as the pungent scent of the king's arousal assaults his senses and immediately begins to suck his cock in earnest. Uther holds him close, allowing little room for movement, but Merlin doesn't seem to notice or care as he takes the king's length in with little jerking bobs until he's sucked it down to the root. The king's grip on his hair is painful now but Uther knows Merlin loves it, if the filthy sounds coming from his stuffed full mouth are any indication. After all, it is not this Pendragon the boy comes to when he wants soft and gentle.

Spit leaks from the corners of Merlin's mouth and his nostrils flare in an attempt to breathe. He is literally gagging on the king's cock and tears run freely down his cheeks. Not for the first time, Uther understands why the prince finds his manservant so beguiling; he is quite a sight like this. Then again, he muses, his son is soft-hearted when it comes to this boy and may not be capable of giving him what he clearly craves at times like these. Why else would Merlin seek out the king before daybreak, begging for his attention prior to the king's morning ride? The thought gives Uther great satisfaction and he increases the strength of his movements, pulling out until just the head of his cock rests between Merlin's plump lips, then thrusting harshly back in.

It isn't long before Uther spends in the boy's mouth and Merlin chokes as the bitter salt of the king's release hits the back of his throat. He coughs, making quite a mess, then laps up and swallows as much as he can, practically sobbing as he comes, cock untouched but for the barest brush of the king's breeches. They recover in silence, Merlin resting his cheek against Uther's thigh, suckling the very tip of his spent cock like a babe. In a rare, momentary display of tenderness, the king releases his handful of the boy's hair and brushes the sweaty fringe from his forehead.

The castle stirs as the light of day begins to filter through the heavy drapes. Uther pushes Merlin away none too gently.

"Go now, boy," he says gruffly. "It is time to serve your prince."


End file.
